dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Heaven Sword and the Dragon Sabre
Detalles thumb|250px|The Heaven Sword and the Dragon Sabre *'Título:' 倚天屠龙记 / Yi Tian Tu Long Ji *'Título en ingles:' The Heaven Sword and the Dragon Sabre *'Tambien conocido como:' Relying on Heaven to Slaughter Dragons; Heavenly Sword and Dragon Slaying Sabre *'Género:' Aventuras, Histórico *'Episodios:' 50 *'Cadena:' QQLive *'Periodo de emisión:' 27-Febrero-2019 al 17-Abril-2019 *'Horario: '''Miércoles a Viernes *'Títulos relacionados:' Condor Trilogy Sinopsis La leyenda cuenta que quien obtenga la Espada Celestial y el Sable Asesino de Dragones podrá gobernar el mundo. Zhang Wu Ji se convirtió en huérfano a una temprana edad por cuenta de las conspiraciones. Para descubrir los secretos de aquellas formidables armas, incluso si gusta de llevar una vida pacífica, Wu Ji deberá involucrarse en las luchas por poder y pelear por su vida y la de sus seres más queridos. Reparto *Zeng Shun Xi como Zhang Wu Ji *Chen Yu Qi como Zhao Min *Zhu Xu Dan como Zhou Zhi Ruo *Kabby Hui como Xiao Zhao *Cao Xi Yue como Yin Li (prima de Wu Ji) *Louis Fan como Cheng Kun *Zhang Yong Gang como Xie Xun *Kathy Chow como Abadesa Mie Jue *Yang Ming Na como Dai Qi Si *Wang De Shun como Zhang San Feng *Li Dong Xue como Zhang Cui Shan (padre de Wu Ji) *Chen Xin Yu como Yin Su Su (madre de Wu Ji) *Wu Jing Jing como Ji Xiao Fu *Lin Shen como Yang Xiao *Zong Feng Yan como Fan Yao *Xiao Rong Sheng como Yin Tian Zhen (padre de Su Su) *Ruan Sheng Wen como Yin Ye Wan (hermano de Su Su) *Zhao Ying Juan como The Lady in Yellow *Gong Zheng Nan como Yin Li Ting *Li Tai Yan como Leng Qian *Guo Jun como Song Yuan Qiao *Huang Qian como Yu Lian Zhou *He Gang como Yu Dai Yan *Ning Wen Tong como Hu Qing Niu *Li Zeng como Wang Yi Gu *Li Jin Rong como He Tai Chong *Zhang Chun Zhong como Du'E *Deng Li Min como Du Jie *Du Yu Ming como Du Nan *Yu Bo como Yang Ding Tian *Li Yi Xiao como Lady Yang *Li Jie como Han Qian Ye *Zhang Gong como Xian Yu Tong *Zhong Qi como Zhu Jiu Zhen *Zhang Xiao Wei como Yang Bu Hui *Shi Xiao Hong como Shi Huo Long Producción *'Escritor:' Louis Cha *'Director:' Jiang Jia Jun *'Guionista:''' Guan Zhan Bo Curiosidades *Basada en la novela escrita por Louis Cha (Jin Yong). La trilogía cuenta con la historia de The Legend of the Condor Heroes (射鵰英雄傳), The Return of the Condor Heroes (神鵰俠侶) y The Heaven Sword and Dragon Saber (倚天屠龍記). *La historia transcurre 100 años después de los eventos de Return of the Condor Heroes, cuando China es gobernada por la dinastía mongola: la dinastía Yuan. Enlaces *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Wikipedia china Galería The Heaven Sword and the Dragon Sabre-4.jpg The Heaven Sword and the Dragon Sabre-1.jpg The Heaven Sword and the Dragon Sabre-2.jpg The Heaven Sword and the Dragon Sabre-3.jpg The Heaven Sword and the Dragon Sabre-5.jpg The Heaven Sword and the Dragon Sabre-6.jpg The Heaven Sword and the Dragon Sabre-7.jpg The Heaven Sword and the Dragon Sabre-8.jpg The Heaven Sword and the Dragon Sabre-9.jpeg The Heaven Sword and the Dragon Sabre-10.jpg The Heaven Sword and the Dragon Sabre-11.jpg The Heaven Sword and the Dragon Sabre-12.jpg Categoría:QQLive Categoría:CDrama Categoría:CDrama2019 Categoría:CWebDrama Categoría:Aventura Categoría:Histórico Categoría:De 40 a 59 episodios